


Another one?

by asamandra



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drawing, Kissing, M/M, a quiet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: Nicky is sleeping and Joe is drawing him...
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Another one?

Joe put his pencil aside before he reached over to the small table beside his chair. He took an almond out of the bowl, put it in his mouth and started to chew slowly. He ate another almond before he took his pencil again.

He looked at the sleeping man on the bed and smiled. His hair was sleep tousled and stood in all directions. Joe loved his bed head and he put his pencil onto the paper again. With quick lines he captured Nicky’s unruly mop of hair, the way a few strands fell onto his cushion beneath him. 

Joe took another almond, put it in his mouth and continued drawing the man he loved. He drew the long lashes, the way they framed his closed eyes, he drew his slightly crooked nose, the small dent on the left side. 

Nicky took in a deep breath and turned slightly but he didn’t wake up. He wouldn’t wake up. He knew he was safe. He, Joe, was here, Andy was here and Nile, too. No one would harm him and he knew that. 

His mouth slightly open and his lips relaxed. Joe licked his lips while he drew them. He had kissed them so many times and still couldn’t get enough of it. He loved Nicky’s lips. They were soft and tasted sweet when he kissed him. 

Joe drew Nicky’s chin, his neck and the spot where it met his clavicle, the spot where he was terribly ticklish. He loved to kiss him there, to hear his laugh and to feel him twitch. He drew his arm, the muscles beneath his soft skin and the tiny hairs on it. He drew his hand and the long, strong fingers, lying on his stomach. When Nicky was with him or Andy or Nile, they were gentle but he could kill with them without batting an eye, too. 

If Joe was honest with himself he had a thing for Nicky’s fingers. He loved to watch him when he cooked or when he cleaned his weapons, especially his sword, the way they moved, always sure and certain. 

He drew Nicky’s chest, his nipples that were so sensitive when he licked them, when he nibbled them. Nicky always moaned low and throaty when he teased them and he usually ran his hands through Joe’s hair when he did. 

He drew his flat stomach, the muscles beneath the skin. Nicky didn’t have a six pack like all the guys nowadays but he was strong, way stronger than all those men who ran to gyms only for the looks. He drew Nicky’s navel and the cute happy trail that disappeared in his boxers. 

Joe just put his pencil aside to take another almond when he felt Nicky’s eyes on him, his beautiful, green eyes. He smiled and sat up a bit more. 

“Almond?” he asked, took the bowl and held it over to the man on the bed. 

Nicky shook his head but he smiled, too. He looked at the sketchbook on Joe’s lap and raised a brow. 

“Another one?” he asked. 

“I will never stop drawing you, my love,” Joe smiled. He put the bowl back on the table, closed the sketchbook and rose. He sat down beside Nicky, leaned down to kiss him.

Nicky opened his mouth a tiny bit and Joe touched his lips with his own, touched them with his tongue and he could feel his mouth turn into a smile. Their tongues touched and Joe could taste _his_ man. He smiled as well. Nicky reached up, put his hand on the back of Joe’s head and intensified the kiss. It took him a few moments to realize that it was him who moaned. 

“How many?” Nicky asked when they parted and when Joe cocked his head he looked for a second at the sketchbook. 

“I don’t know,” Joe laughed. “Myriads. And still not enough.” 

“Incurable romantic,” Nicky smiled fondly and reached up to kiss Joe again. 

“Ti amo,” he said when they parted again. Joe caressed his cheek and smiled as well.

“Ahbk 'aydaan”

**Author's Note:**

> I neither speak Italian nor Arabic, I just looked the two phrases up. They mean "I love you" and "I love you, too," but I guess you figured it out yourself already, right? :D
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)  
> [clintbartonruinedmylife on tumblr](https://clintbartonruinedmylife.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
